


Emergency Contact

by Emariya92



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26705989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emariya92/pseuds/Emariya92
Summary: Tony lets out a frustrated growl when his music cuts off.“Friday, what did I say about turning down my music?” Tony really misses Jarvis in these moments.“I know boss, but Midtown School of Science and Technology is on hold. They are asking for an Edward Stark.”
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 28
Kudos: 801
Collections: IronDad (and his Spiderson)





	Emergency Contact

**Author's Note:**

> I found this in my trash folder from two years ago, so I decided to just post it. Because why not?

“Hey, Mr. Stark?”

Tony looked up from where he was bent over his workbench.

“Yeah Kid?”

Peter had a weird look on his face. He points to the arc reactor that Tony is working on. 

“Um… I don’t mean any disrespect or anything Mr. Stark, but if you put those wires together like you’re about to do then you’re going to blow us both up… So please don’t…” Peter looked nervously at his mentor as Tony looked down at the wires that Peter was talking about. 

Oh.

_ Oh! _

Peter was right. Tony was so absorbed in his thoughts that he wasn’t even paying attention to what his hands were doing.

Tony quickly pulled the wires far away from each other and put them down carefully.

“I’m sorry, kid.” Guilt rushed through him as he realized what would have happened had Peter not been paying attention. What would have happened to  _ Peter.  _ God, Tony is a horrible mentor. He’s supposed to be teaching the kid for Christ’s sake. Not blowing him up. 

“It’s alright Mr. Stark.” Peter was quick to reassure him, holding his hands up in a placating manner. “Maybe we should call it a day?” Peter looked worried.  _ Shit. _

“Yeah, I think that’s probably a good idea.” Tony rubbed a hand over his face and stood up. “I’m really sorry Peter. You did a good job today, really helped me out a lot.” Tony gave the kid a small smile, hoping the compliment will help boost the kid’s confidence a little. Tony needed to get better at that part of the job; Peter’s self esteem was shit. It worried Tony a little bit... Not that he’d ever admit that to anyone. He was Tony Billionaire Playboy Philanthropist Stark. He was not going soft because of this teenager.

…

Yeah, he totally was.

“Thanks Mr. Stark. I’ll see you next week!” Peter grabbed his backpack and sent a wide smile Tony’s way before the elevator doors closed and left Tony alone with his thoughts. 

“Hey, Friday? Tell Peter to let me know when he gets home.” Yeah, Tony might as well be a pillow now.

“Of course, Boss.” If Friday had a face, Tony could tell she’d be smirking at him right now. He had to remember to fix her snarkiness in her next update. 

He knows that he isn’t going to do that.

“Shut everything down Fri, let’s call it a day."

\---

“Hey Honey, how was your day?” May smiled at him as he walked into the living room. Peter smiled at her and started regaling the tale of his afternoon with Tony. 

It was pretty awesome, having his lifelong hero as his personal mentor. After Peter turned down Tony’s invitation to join the Avengers, Tony became a lot more attentive to his mentee. Every Wednesday after school, Peter went to the Tower to hang out with Tony. 

At first it was just upgrades on Peter’s Spiderman suit, and then it turned into Tony helping him with his projects for robotics class, and now they’ve gotten to the point where they don’t even work on anything some days. Sometimes, Tony takes Peter out to dinner or to the movies, Tony even took him to a baseball game once. 

As Peter finishes telling May about his day he remembers that Tony wanted him to text him when he got home. Peter texted Tony a quick  _ I’m not dead :p  _ and turned back to May. 

Peter and May talked for another few minutes before May couldn’t get through a sentence without yawning.

“Alright sweetie, I’ve got to go back to the hospital early, before you’ll be up, do you need money to get some breakfast?” May started to get off the couch and straighten the pillows.

“I can get something at school for free.” Peter stood up too and gave his aunt a kiss on the cheek. “Goodnight May,” Peter smiled at her and went to his room as May turned to hers. 

“No Spidermanning tonight!” May turned in her doorway to stare him down,

Peter rolled his eyes at her. “I know, May. I’ve already used up my two times this week.” 

Since May walked in on Peter wearing his Spiderman suit, she’s put limits on his patrol times. Tony also got torn a new one when May figured out that he had taken her baby to Germany without permission and let Peter go out all night long to fight criminals unsupervised. It had been hilarious to watch. Tony had at least seen the error in his ways and apologized profusely. It took Tony a few months to convince May to let Peter have a real Stark Industries internship, where Tony promised that he would personally keep track of Peter and his Spiderman activities. 

May smiled at Peter’s acknowledgment of his limits and blew him a kiss before closing the door to her bedroom. Peter paused before going into his room; he hadn’t eaten dinner. Or lunch because all they had was mystery meat, so no. Peter thinks about fixing himself something before bed, but he doesn’t really feel hungry so he just keeps walking and gets ready for bed.

\---

Peter wakes up feeling… weird. It’s not a  _ bad  _ feeling, per se, but he doesn’t really feel  _ good  _ either. He feels really tired, which is strange since he went to bed early last night and he’s usually pretty upbeat in the morning. But since being tired isn’t an excuse the school will take for missing class, Peter drags himself out of bed and into the bathroom to get ready for school.

Peter’s a little late leaving the apartment, but somehow manages to make it to school on time. He makes it to first block with seconds to spare, vaguely remembering that he hasn’t had any breakfast. Eh, he’s not really hungry anyway. That weird feeling he woke up with is still there, making it hard to focus on what Mrs. Lucas is talking about. Something boring that happened a long time ago. That’s it. The same thing every kid hears every year, but with  _ just  _ a bit more detail each year.

Peter has a hard time staying awake.

The bell for second block rings, startling Peter out of his haze. 

As Peter goes to stand up, a wave of dizziness washes over him. He falls back into his chair and puts his head in his hands as nausea rolls through him.

“Peter?” Mrs. Lucas lays a concerned hand on his shoulder as Peter tries to breath away the urge to throw up. “Are you alright?” Peter manages a small nod as the world settles around him. This time when he stands up, he goes slowly.

He makes it this time with no problems. 

“I’m fine, Mrs. Lucas, just got a little dizzy.” Peter smiled at her and bent down to grab his bag.

“Are you sure? Do you need to go see the nurse? I’ll write you a note,” Mrs. Lucas hurrys over to her desk to find something to write on. “I know I have a pad here somewhere…” She huffs out an annoyed breath as she digs through the piles of papers on her desk.

“No, Mrs. Lucas, I’m fine. Really.” Peter gives her a reassuring smile as she looks back up at him. She looks conflicted, but reluctantly nods her head at him.

“Alright Peter. What’s your next class? I’ll call your teacher and let them know why you’re late,” Peter thanks her as he tells her his second block teacher’s name, throwing a “Have a great day, Mrs Lucas!” over his shoulder on his way out the door. 

The dizziness comes back while he’s walking to his next class; he pushes through it and manages to stumble his way to class. 

Peter opens the door to his classroom and feels a rush of embarrassment as every student and Mr. Harper turn to look at him. Mr. Harper gives him a smile and nods at Peter, which he takes to mean that Mr. Harper got Mrs. Lucas’s message and Peter is not in trouble. Good. That would just make this more humiliating. Peter returns Mr. Harper’s smile with a small one of his own and takes the empty seat next to Ned.

“Dude you look like shit,” Ned looks at him with concern as he whispers (more like yells. Geez Peter has got to talk to him about that.) Peter flips him off and turns to listen to Mr. Harper as he starts teaching again. Ned raises his hands in surrender, concerned look still in place.

Mr. Harper finishes his lesson and passes out a worksheet to everyone, stopping by Peter’s desk.

“Hey Peter, Mrs. Lucas said you may need to go see the nurse,” Mr. Harper looked at him appraisingly.

“Um, no sir I’m fine, it was nothing, just a little dizzy spell!” Peter’s voice got too high to be convincing. Tony keeps telling him that he needs to work on his lying. The truth is, Peter felt okay when he sat down but as Mr. Harper was talking he started feeling worse and worse. The nausea has returned and the room keeps tilting.

Mr. Harper doesn’t look convinced. “Are you sure?” 

Peter thinks about telling the truth, it would be nice to go home and go to sleep, but May is at work and won’t be off until dinner time. He would be stuck in the nurse’s office all day, and he’s not sure if he’d be allowed to leave without May coming to get him. 

So… “I’m sure Mr. Harper.” Peter gives his best reassuring smile that he can manage under the circumstances. Mr. Harper frowns at him, but nods and goes back to his desk. 

“All right guys, if you don’t finish that sheet today, then it’s homework. Otherwise, that’s all for today.”

Peter is finishing the worksheet as the bell rings. He finishes writing the last answer before he starts packing up. All the other students are already out the door, except Ned who’s waiting on Peter. 

Peter takes a deep breath before hoisting himself up, already regretting trying. This time when Peter falls, it’s on the ground, and there’s a jolt of pain in his elbow as it connects with the desk as he tries to catch himself, and fails to. Peter hears Ned and Mr. Harper call his name as he hits the ground, his head harshly hitting the floor. Peter has a hard time keeping his eyes open, and he doesn’t really know why he’s trying to, so he just lets them close.

\---

Tony lets out a frustrated growl when his music cuts off.

“Friday, what did I say about turning down my music?” Tony really misses Jarvis in these moments.

“I know boss, but Midtown School of Science and Technology is on hold. They are asking for an Edward Stark.” 

Tony was confused for a moment before he remembered May Parker asking him if she could put him down as Peter’s secondary emergency contact. Tony had agreed immediately, but asked her to put his middle name to try to not draw any attention to Peter. 

But why is Peter’s school calling him? Worry filled Tony as he had the call transferred to his phone.

“Hello?” 

“Is this Edward Stark?” 

“It is.”

“Hello Mr. Stark. This is Ms. Welsh, I’m Midtown High’s nurse, you are listed as the secondary contact for Peter Parker if his aunt isn’t available. Is that correct?” 

Now Tony was definitely worried. “It is. Is Peter all right?” A million different scenarios run through his mind, each one worse than the last. The nurse’s pause certainly didn’t help.

“Could you come to the school so we can talk in person?” 

Tony inhaled a shaky breath. “Yes, I can be there in half an hour.” Tony was already walking to the elevator.

“Thank you Mr. Stark. Just go to the front office and give the secretary your name, and she’ll bring you to Peter and I.”

Tony gave her a curt thank you and hung up.

\---

Tony made it to the school in record time, breaking all the traffic laws ever made. He rushed into the front office, startling the woman at the front desk. She gaped at him as he rushed over to her. 

“I’m here for Peter Parker.” She’s still gaping at him. Tony doesn’t usually get frustrated when people do that, but right now is not a good time. It takes her a few more seconds, but then she registers what Tony said.

“Edward Stark?” She asks him, but she was already motioning him to follow her.

“Yes,” Tony huffs out, “will someone please tell me what’s wrong with my kid?” Tony winced after the word “kid”. Shit, he hadn’t meant to say that. The woman glances at him, but they reach their destination before she has a chance to answer. 

“Mr. Stark!” Peter looks surprised to see him. Relief rushes through Tony at the sight of him. He seems okay.

“Peter, what’s wrong?” Tony rushes over to him, unconsciously running his hands over Peter’s arms. He turns to the other woman in the room, presumably the nurse that had called him. “What’s wrong with him?” He directs the question to her even as he continues to check Peter for injuries. 

The nurse looks less starstruck than the secretary, at least. “Peter’s first period teacher tried to get him to come see me after he almost collapsed getting up from his desk. Peter convinced her that he was okay, but the same thing happened when he tried to leave second period, except he couldn’t catch himself this time. He hit his head on the way down, I don’t think he has a concussion, but I still recommend that you take him to the emergency room for a scan. He fell unconscious after the fall, he just woke up a few minutes before you arrived.” 

Tony looked at Peter worriedly. “What happened kid?” 

“I-I don’t know,” Peter starts picking at a thread from his jeans, avoiding eye contact. “I woke up feeling weird, and I keep getting these dizzy spells and getting really nauseous. I didn’t think it was a big deal...” Peter trailed off, raising uncertain eyes to read Tony’s reaction.

Tony sighed. What is with this kid? “Peter,” Peter winced at the sharp tone, so Tony tried to sound calm. “Peter,” He started again, “why didn’t you just go to the nurse the first time?” 

Peter glanced around nervously before looking back at Tony. “Uh, well May’s at work, so there would be no one to come get me anyway.” Peter’s brow furrowed as he looked at Tony. “What are you doing here? How’d you know to come?” Tony could see the grogginess that Peter must be feeling. His eyes were drooping and he was talking a little slow.

Tony smiled at the adorable confused face Peter was making at him. “Your aunt put me on your contact list two months ago. Remember when you got sick and needed to be sent home, but May was at work and the school couldn’t reach her?” at Peter’s nod Tony continued, “Well, she didn’t want that to happen again, and I agreed with her.” Tony finished with a shrug and smiled at Peter.

Peter smiled back at him as the nurse started talking again.

“Peter? When exactly did you start feeling bad?” She had a clipboard in hand and had moved to stand by Tony in front of Peter.

“Uh, right when I woke up. Around 6:30.”

“What did you have for breakfast?” 

“Um… Nothing?” He said it as a question, as if Peter knew that he was going to be getting a lecture about skipping meals later.

“When was the last time that you had something to eat?” The nurse had a disapproving look on her face.

“Um,” Peter’s brow furrowed as he thought. Tony started getting worried again at the fact that it took so long for Peter to answer. “I know I ate breakfast yesterday.” Peter looked at Tony sheepishly, as Tony stared him down.

The nurse’s disapproving face grew sterner. “Peter, you need to eat at least two meals a day. I don’t know why your body reacted so drastically to one day without food, but you should take this as a sign.” She turned to Tony then. “If it was just the empty stomach, then I would say Peter can stay here for the rest of the day. But I’m still worried about that bump on his head and I suggest that you take him to get it checked out.” Tony nodded and agreed that the hospital will be their first stop.

Tony heard Peter groan at that, and turned to raise his eyebrow at the kid. Peter rolled his eyes and hopped off of the bed he was sitting on. Peter swayed once his feet hit the ground, Tony just barely getting a hand on his shoulder in time.

”Woah there, kiddo. Take it easy,” Tony kept a firm grip on Peter until it looked like he could stand on his own. Tony hesitantly let go of Peter to grab his bag before wrapping an arm around the kid’s shoulders to help guide him.

\---

After Tony signed him out of school, the two of them made it to the car with no problems. Peter felt horrible about making the man come all the way here. Tony was an incredibly busy man, Peter was super lucky to get a day with him every week, Tony surely didn’t have time to pick Peter up from school because he’s an idiot that forgot to eat. 

“I’m really sorry about this, Mr. Stark,” Peter saw Tony’s hand freeze from where he’d just put the car in drive, “I know you’re probably super busy and you don’t have time to bail out the idiot that passes out because he forgets to eat.” Peter smiled sardonically at Tony. 

Tony put the car back into park and turned to look at Peter. “Peter,” Peter gets nervous whenever Tony calls him by his name. Tony only uses his name when it’s something serious. “I’m never too busy for you.” Tony kept looking at him for another minute, then he nodded to himself and put the car back into drive.

Peter kept looking at Tony. There’s a warm feeling growing in his stomach as Tony’s words register.  _ Tony’s never too busy for me,  _ Peter looks down at his lap and smiles shyly to himself.


End file.
